


It Was...

by PollySlash



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Arguing, Cam and Mili, Camili, Coalition, Cross-Party Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Next-Gen Labour, Out of Character, Secret Relationship, political slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySlash/pseuds/PollySlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in a world where some people actually care who David Cameron spends time with, and the person he's spending too much time with is Ed Miliband.  When a photo surfaces of the two of them being a bit too friendly outside Ed's house, the official story is, 'It was only dinner', but George Osborne knows the truth, and decides to confront David.  This is their conversation, and the conversation it leads to between David and Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago, back when I liked the idea of David calling Ed "Edward". I'm not so into that now. Oh well. This is the first fic I wrote for this pairing.

"Dave... you really shouldn't be seen with Miliband... like _that_."

"Like _what_ , George?"

"Like... you get on. At all."

David laughed, "Well, we do. Quite well, actually."

"But, _they_ can't know."

"Who?"

"The people. Your constituents. Your colleagues! It isn't right."

"To be friendly?" David laughed again.

"But, it's more than that, isn't it?"

No response.

"Isn't it?" George repeated, pressing for an answer.

"Don't get coarse with me, George."

"Then don't get out of line."

"Out of line??" David scoffed.

"You're the Prime Minister; you have a duty to this country."

"To be _unfriendly_?"

"To the opposition, yes."

"Nonsense!"

"I can't forbid you from seeing him again."

"This is absolutely ridiculous," David laughed nervously, sipping his whiskey for the first time since George had so abruptly shifted the topic.

"I said I can't."

"But you'd like to. I can't believe we're even having this conversation. Edward and I were just having dinner..."

George cut in, "Edward?!"

"Oh, you know what I mean. Miliband," said David, waving it off.

"You've called him _Ed_ before. I know you're on first-name terms with the man, but... _Edward_?"

"You're making too much of this, believe me."

"Am I?" George was clearly not convinced.

"I just told you. Yes."

"I know how often you've been seeing him these past few months," George paused for a moment, taking note of David's worried expression.

"And, I know where you've been going."

Worry turned to outright alarm and George nodded.

"It's not what you think." The panic in David's voice said otherwise.

"No?"

"No. I assure you."

"Baglioni? Two nights last month?"

"I'd have to be daft to check into a hotel, in London, _with Miliband_! What sort of fool do you take me for?"

"A rather wealthy and romantic one, judging by the suite you chose," George said with a smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous. Where did you get the notion that I was there with him? Maybe I went alone."

David's guilt was becoming painfully obvious, as was George's impatience with his lies.

"It's no secret that you sneak out, Dave. Do you honestly believe no one knows where you go?" 

Defensively, David raged on, "I had dinner with him - at his house - once! One time! The whole thing has been blown out of proportion!

I can't believe what you're accusing me of!

George just calmly said, "I suggest you end it. As your friend." 

"Oh, really? As my friend, hm? Not as my chancellor? It has nothing to do with that?!"

"It has EVERYTHING to do with that! You're too-" he stopped, trying to remain calm. "I'm sorry," George continued, "I find it difficult to believe you're unable to see this situation for what it is. This could be the end of you. Both of you. If you care about him..."

"Oh, don't say _that_ ," David groaned, with a look of absolute disgust on his face. "Don't give me _that_ line," he added before quickly downing the rest of his drink.

As he walked over to set down the empty glass on a nearby end table, he seemed more composed, which came as a relief to his friend... and chancellor.

"Can we please just leave my personal life out of our conversations, at least this aspect of it? Edward- _Ed_ and I can handle this.

We've managed so far."

"With all due respect, you have not handled it very well."

"Well... We'll be more careful."

"You shouldn't be seen with him at all, and certainly not carrying on like old chums, where anyone can snap photos of you. And, no more romantic weekends," George urged.

"So, he and I should split up? That's what you want; you may as well say it."

"I have no say in your personal affairs."

David rolled his eyes, "I have things to do, George."

Knowing he was being shoved off, he gave a quick nod and said, "Right. Of course. I'll leave you to it then."

David could barely be bothered to glance in his direction and return the nod as George left the room.

The moment the door was closed, David reached into his trouser pocket for his mobile; A phone Ed had given him and, hopefully, no one else knew about.

"George knows."

"Hello to you, too." Ed said and gave a chuckle.

"You find it funny, do you?"

"No. No, of course not, darling. I'm sorry."

"He _knows_. It's not just the photo... He knows about our weekend at the hotel!"

"How?" Ed asked, absolutely baffled, "How could he possibly know about that? We were careful."

"I know we were! At least, I thought we were. Oh, God! What were we thinking?"

David paced back and forth, feeling trapped. He wondered if the room had always been so small, if he was losing control of his mind, his life, his-

thoughts were interrupted by Ed's calm voice, "David. Listen to me."

It was all he could manage to say before David cut in, saying, "He wants me to end it."

"And?..."

" _And_ , I need to see you. We need to talk."

"We're talking right now. You can't exactly go sneaking away, now can you?"

"I don't care about that. I have to see you."

"I don't know," Ed hesitated, knowing David wouldn't appreciate his suggestion, "Maybe we should give it a few days."

"What difference will that make?"

"We have to be rational about this."

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think?" David retorted.

"We don't have to add to the risks..."

"So, you agree with George?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well..."

"Don't put words in my mouth, David."

"Then don't be so quick to push me aside."

"I'm not pushing you aside; I'm just not convinced it's a good idea to meet up tonight. I don't want to make matters worse," Ed said, trying to reason with him.

But, David refused to listen to reason, as he said firmly, "I need to see you. It's non-negotiable, Edward. Come over. Now."

"Pardon? Is this an order from the Prime Minister? Will you send your guards to fetch me if I refuse?"

"If it comes to that," David answered, his smile evident in his voice.

"You're adorable when you're upset, but there is no way I am going to pop in for a visit now, or any time soon."

"What's the harm, really? There's a good chance only George knows, and anyone else who may see you will just think-"

"They'll think we're up to something. Something political, if we're lucky. I told you we've been spending too much time together. I told you people would begin to question it. We can explain away the photo, yeah. 'Only dinner', sure. They will probably believe that. Why would we want to give them even more reason to be suspicious?"

"Because I want to see you. It's not going to get any easier, and I'm not prepared to end this, Edward, and I don't want you to be either."

"You should want us both to be ready-"

"No, I shouldn't!, David snapped, "That's your problem; you give up too easily. You're weak."

"And, you're a stubborn prat! Stuck in your ways; unwilling to budge, even if it would be better for everyone!"

"We're not even talking about us anymore, are we? And, what do you know of it? What do you know of being in my position? You'll never have the honour!"

"Well, there's that then. Lovely, David, just lovely. This is why we never should have started this-this-pathetic attempt at a relationship! You're even more a prick than you let on. If only people knew that."

"If only people knew how far you're willing to bend over to please me."

"Go fuck yourself."

Ed abruptly ended the call.

David glanced down at his phone, smirking. He and Ed had rowed like this before, many times, and he looked forward to making up with him later.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in chapter 2: Only Dessert, I'll serve it up when I get the chance...


End file.
